theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikki Newman
"You'll Always Be My Shining﻿ Star" -Nikki Newman (To Cassie) During the 2005 Storyline of Cassie's Last Appearance Nicole "Nikki" Newman Sharpe (née Reed, formerly Foster, Bancroft, DiSalvo, Newman, Abbott, Landers, and Chow) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. She has been played by actress Melody Thomas Scott since 1979. Much of Nikki's history revolves around her many marriages to business tycoon Victor Newman, a good friend to ex-husband Jack Abbott, longtime friend to Katherine Chancellor Murphy, and longtime enemy of Jill Fenmore and the late Diane Jenkins. Biography Nikki Reed was the daughter of Nick Reed. She had one sister, Casey Reed. Early Years, Victor and Ashley When Nikki was a teenager, her father would sexually abuse her. After a short fling with Paul Williams, Nikki took a job stripping where she was introduced to business mogul Victor Newman, who would become the love of her life. Nikki learned about high society from Victor. Soon, the couple fell in love, but Nikki, who gave birth to Victor's daughter, Victoria Newman, had other suitors to deal with before she wed Victor. Jealous of Victor's feelings for Ashley Abbott, Nikki had an affair with Ashley's brother Jack Abbott. Nikki was diagnosed with an incurable disease, which sent Victor back to her. Nikki lying about her remission didn't endear her to Victor, but the final straw was Victor blaming her for Leanna Randolph writing about Ashley aborting Victor's baby. Nicholas, Hope and Joshua Nikki and Victor shared a night of passion, which resulted in Nikki getting pregnant and having their son, Nicholas Newman. Despite sharing two children and being in love, Nikki and Victor divorced. Jack ruined Nikki's budding romance with Dr. Scott Grainger. Then Jack married her, hoping to use her as leverage against Victor who had taken controlling interest of Jabot Cosmetics. Nikki was pleased that Jack, who fell in love with her for real, stood by her as she battled an addiction to pain pills and alcohol while suffering from a debilitating back injury. Alas, their marriage didn't survive the loss of their son, John Abbott III. Nikki's hopes of remarrying Victor were dashed when he wed a blind farmer named Hope Adams, who gave birth to his son, Victor Adam Newman. Nikki moved on to a romance with Brad Carlton, but it didn't work out. Nikki wed Dr. Joshua Landers. Joshua's presumed-dead and unbalanced wife, Veronica Landers, came into the house pretending to be a maid named Sara. Veronica revealed herself to Joshua, and when he wasn't happy to see her she killed him and then shot Nikki. Victor got a divorce from his bride, Diane Jenkins, so he could marry Nikki and let her die happy. Nikki lived, but Diane contested the divorce. Veronica went after Nikki in the stables, but Victor managed to save her and Veronica was killed when she fell on a pitchfork. Epilepsy, David and Sharon Nikki stood by Victor as he was diagnosed with epilepsy. Under the influence of visions caused by the epilepsy, Victor left town on a spiritual quest, but eventually returned home to seek treatment. After brain surgery, Victor returned to good health. When the Newman jet went down and Nicholas was thought to be dead, Victor pulled away from Nikki. Nick was found alive, but Nikki was driven into the arms of David Chow. Eventually, Victor and Nikki divorced. Victor called in Nikki's loans on the Clear Springs Project just before it collasped. When the garage came down, many of Genoa City's residents were trapped including Nick, Sharon Newman, Victoria and Noah Newman. Jack saved Nick and Sharon. Eventually, Noah and Victoria were rescued but Victoria was hit over the head with a piece of cement while climbing out and went into a coma. Her life hung in balance as she and her unborn child suffered. Both Victoria and the baby survived. JT Hellstrom and Victoria wed as baby Reed Hellstrom looked on. Sabrina, Paul and Patty Nikki married David Chow but soon found that he had a gambling problem. Paul did some investigating and soon found that David may be a murderer. He raced to save Nikki, who was poisioned by David. David was killed by the mob, and so was Victor's new wife, Sabrina Costelana Newman, who was also pregnant with Victor's child. Victor took off for Mexico. Nikki eventually followed him to Mexico where he had gone to track down the mobster responsible for David and Sabrina's deaths. A storm had wrecked the ship that Victor and Walter Palin had chartered. Victor was thought to be dead. Nikki found him and he turned his back on her. Nikki returned with Paul by her side but she was worried about Victor. She convinced Ashley that only she could reach Victor. Ashley flew to Paris and caught up with him and soon was able to give him the comfort he needed so badly. She convinced him to return to his family and friends in Genoa City. Nikki found solace in Paul's arms, but when she realized that she was in love with Victor, she left Paul, only to get rejected by Victor. Nikki ran out and was nearly run over by Ashley. A while later, Nikki returned when she heard that Victor had been shot by Patty Williams, and scared the living daylights out of Ashley (who thought that she had killed Nikki). Victor proclaimed his love for Nikki and Ashley overheard. Victor and Ashley divorced and Nikki got back together with him once again. Meggie McClean's Manipulations Meggie McClean came to town, seemingly in danger. She came to Victor for help, but Nikki suspected that she wanted Victor for herself. However, she ended up saving Meggie from a dangerous crimminal. Nikki hired Meggie as her assistant, and grew fond of her, unaware that Meggie really was into Victor and wanted to break up him and Nikki. She starts to spike Nikki's drinks with vodka and forces her to drink again. Nikki goes to an AA meeting and sees Deacon Sharpe, who slept with Victoria. Deacon helps her refuse a drink. Deacon later got "drunk" with Nikki in his room at the Silver Star Motel. (Deacon's drinks were only water.) It turned out he and Meggie were in on a plot together to get Nikki away from Victor so Meggie could have Victor and his money. On the day Nikki and Victor were to elope, Nikki went to Deacon's to drink. He drugged her cocktail and put her in bed with him. Meggie called Victor over to the motel so he could find Deacon and Nikki in bed together. Victor then realized how bad Nikki's relapse was and admitted her to the Solidarity House rehab center. Later that day, Nikki met with Dr. Carey, head of Solidarity House. Nikki received a visit from a bawling Victoria who told her about losing Reed when JT took him to DC to live. When Nikki suggested Victoria call Victor for help in blocking JT from leaving with Reed, Victoria shrieked that she wanted nothing from her father ever again. Nikki sent Victoria home to Billy. Nikki told Deacon about Victoria's woes then tried to call Victor to enlist his aid in helping their daughter to no avail. Recent Developments Unable to locate Victor, Nikki called Meggie to find out where her fiancee was. Nikki was taken aback by Meggi's voicemail message saying she was accompanying Mr. Newman to Nevada for a few days. Nikki was in a dither as she fretted that Meggie may have been after Victor all along. Nikki's cell phone buzzed and she saw Meggie's FacePlace status change from single to married. Seconds later, she spotted the pic of the newly married couple. Nikki couldn't believe her eyes. Nikki asked out loud how Victor could do this, just give up on her. Nikki sobbed that Victor gave her two beautiful children but he thought that everyone around him was lucky to be in his orbit and he would think that until his drying day. Nikki wailed that she needed a drink. Nikki told Deacon that he had never abandoned her in her hour of need. Deacon kissed her. He asked if Nikki wanted him to stop, but Nikki kissed him more. Victor found Nikki and Deacon in bed, explained that his marriage was farce and broke up with her. Nikki told Victoria she wanted to drink until she couldn't drink anymore. Victoria tried to comfort her mother and find out what was wrong which was when Nikki confessed to sleeping with Deacon. A return to alcohol, family issues, rocky romances with Victor, rehab and a return from Rehab Nikki returned to Genoa City while using her maiden name of Reed by late September. Several weeks earlier, she appeared at a spa in Colorado where she had sent a letter, but the letter was intercepted by Victor's son Adam Newman before it could be read by anyone. After Victor was shot by Patty Williams and given a heart transplant by Colleen Carlton, he left with Nikki for a rehabilitation center in Europe. Both, Nikki and Victor returned to Genoa City together, as Victor divorced Ashley Newman. However, Victor was soon dealing with a major lawsuit that was started by Abby Newman and would later join Victoria Newman once she married Billy Abbott. Back home, Victor and Nikki get engaged, but Meggie McClaine is also living there, as Victor thought to protect her. Nikki had Meggie become her personal assistant, but Meggie actually hoped to get Nikki drinking again therefore opening up the way for her to marry Victor. Once she would marry him, she would kill him and get his money, just like she did with Patrick Murphy's son. Meggie recruited Deacon Sharpe to help spike Nikki's drinks and they eventually set Nikki up to look like she was having an affair with Deacon. Once Victor caught them, he sent Nikki to rehab, where Deacon continued to scheme with Meggie. Once in rehab, he tried to actually help Nikki, and their relationship turned romantic especially when Meggie is able to elope with Victor. Meggie posts their wedding photo on a social networking site which Nikki observes on her phone, and gives into romance with Deacon. After apparently many spiked drinks, Victor appeared to suffer a heart attack, but stunningly unveils his sobriety and caught Meggie in a sting operation set up by him, Murphy, and the cops though Nikki does not know. Once Victor left to explain things to Nikki, he caught her in bed with Deacon. Victor resented Nikki’s actions which was to spite his marriage with Meggie she thought was genuine. Once out of rehab, Nikki and Deacon occasionally run into each other, but Nikki doesn't want to be involved with him. Nikki began packing her things from the Ranch as Victor ordered her to do so. However, he ended up leaving town for business, and Nikki and Deacon gave into temptation. Katherine caught them when he was leaving. Despite her objections, she gave Nikki her support. Nikki ended up trying to keep away from Deacon, but they continued to have occasionally romances. Nikki also tried to pressure Victor into resolving his differences with Victoria, Abby, and later Nick after learning about Victor's role in Skye Newman, who were suing him. However, Victor doesn't seem interested in Nikki's advice anymore. Nikki ended up turning to Deacon, and by Valentine's Day they come public with their relationship as do Victor and Diane Jenkins. Soon after Meggie McClaine returned, but in jail and began visiting Deacon so that he could bust her out or she would reveal the truth to Nikki. Nikki, ended up making love with Victor after he lost the lawsuit. Diane caught them, but they didn't know. The next day, Victor and Nikki tried to convince themselves that nothing has changed, but it seemed difficult. After Nikki left, Victor and Diane elope together, as Nikki eventually went to the jail where Meggie explained the truth about Deacon. Deacon tries to calm Nikki down offering that his feelings for her are sincere, but Nikki stormed out. Nikki ended up returning to what was their new room room at the Athletic Club, packing up all of his things, and began drinking again after months of sobriety. Although Deacon tried to explain everything to Nikki, she refused to listen. Katherine wanted to comfort Nikki, but so did alcohol. At one point, Deacon saw Nikki's room with empty alcohol bottles and immediately told Nick and Victoria. Nikki, however, continued to deny drinking and continued to keep drinking in private. Later, Nikki and Victor are brought back together as they prepared for the "funeral" of Sharon Newman. In reality, Sharon was carjacked, and the carjackers died, not Sharon. Now, Nikki and Victor were there to support Nick Doris Collins. Nikki and Victor were also there to supportVictoria after the truth about her adoption of Lucy Abbott came out. Afterwards, Phyllis Newman began fighting to get Lucy, but Victor was able to keep Michael Baldwin from representing her. This move spurred Nikki's attraction to Victor and they had an affair. Diane Newmancaught them, but they didn't know, Regardless, Diane didn't want to leave Victor, despite her recent affair with Jack Abbott. However, Nikki regretted having the affair, but Victor ended up drawing up annulment papers. Yet, after running into Deacon Sharpe at an AA meeting, he was intent on apologizing to Nikki as a part of the program. Nikki, at first wanted nothing to do with Deacon, but gave in and ends up having dinner with him. Victor caught them and regretted his move toward annulment and a new future with Nikki. Regardless, Diane believed her marriage was over, and got caught up in a scheme by Abby Newman to prove that Tucker McCall was cheating on Ashley with Diane. As a result of the scheme, a drunk Abby crashed into Tucker, but Ashley switched places with Abby before the police came. Everyone except for Tucker recovered, who was in a coma, and since then Ashley had been arrested for attempted murder after Diane implicated her and Abby has slowly remembered everything and began feeling guilty. At an AA meeting, Abby confided to Nikki the events leading up to the accident. Nikki ended up inferring that Abby was driving the car, not Ashley. Nikki rushed to see Victor and she explain her theory. However, Victor angrily threw her out, only to confront Abby about it later as Nikki ended up drinking again. Nikki's drinking continued as she later yelled at Deacon Sharpe at an AA meeting (on her birthday: June 1) for making her drink again in the first place. Nikki also attacked the AA program and claimed that it is meaningless. Afterwards, Deacon confronted Victor about Nikki. Deacon explained that Nikki was spiraling out of control, and that she needed him. Victor ended up searching for Nikki and found her alone and disheveled in a park. A comforting Victor sent Nikki back to rehab. Once in rehab, however, trouble began to brew with Diane Jenkins back in Genoa City. Diane filed a lawsuit against Nikki claiming that she destroyed her marriage to Victor. After Victor was arrested for domestic abuse of Diane, in which he in reality did nothing wrong, Diane leaked the picture of Nikki and Victor having sex to the press. Afterwards, Nikki ended up going missing. According to CBS Soaps In Depth, Nikki holds a dangerous secret involving Diane's subsequent murder, which occurred right around the time of her disappearance from rehab. On October 25, 2011, Nikki's leg and bags were shown boarding a plane to London, England, where she wanted to stay for a few weeks to decompress. She returned to Genoa City on November 23, 2011 looking for Victor, who wasn't home at the time. She then confides in Nicholas that during the night of Diane's murder and the night she went missing, she ended up falling off the wagon. She then shares a reunion with Victor, in which they forgive each other for their pasts and go to bed together. Nikki meets Harmony Hamilton at an AA Meeting, and discovers she is living with Katherine. She then ran into Deacon at Crimson Lights and is approached by Ronan Malloy to come into the GCPD for questioning about the Diane Jenkins murder case. On December 1, Nikki told Victor that she believes she murdered Diane, due to her broken sobriety, and feels guilty for the things she's done. Nikki then confesses that she woke up in the park, next to the rock and had blood covering her, leaving Victor is disbelief. When Ronan arrives to arrest her, Victor takes the blame for the murder of Diane Jenkins. Deacon revealed that he was also at the park the night of Diane's murder and claimed he saw Victor and Victoria kill Diane together, and that Nikki was only trying to stop the murder. Deacon then proceeds to blackmail Nikki into marrying him in Las Vegas in order to keep him from revealing the truth to the police. After they marry, Deacon sends their wedding photo to everyone close to Nikki back in Genoa City. Relationships Parents *Nick Reed (father, deceased) Sibling *Casey Reed (sister) Marriages *Greg Foster (divorced) *Kevin Bancroft (divorced) *Tony DiSalvo (invalid) *Victor Newman (divorced) *Jack Abbott (divorced) *Joshua Landers (dissolved) *Victor Newman (divorced) *David Chow (dissolved) Children *Victoria Newman (daughter with Victor) *Nicholas Newman (son with Victor) *John Abbott III (son with Jack, deceased) Grandchildren *Cassie Newman (via Nicholas, deceased) *Noah Newman (via Nicholas) *Summer Newman (via Nicholas) *Reed Hellstrom (via Victoria) *Faith Newman (via Nicholas) *Lucy Abbott (via Victoria) Gallery Melody-Thomas-Scott-JPI-LARGE.jpg 220px-Scott, Melody Thomas JPI 2007 4.JPG VictorandNikki.jpg Newmans.jpg MelodyThomasScott.jpg tumblr_lkdj0pl9BE1qervgso1_500.jpg tumblr_lj9a6afKiS1qiz02io1_500.jpg Melody thomas scott blogal.jpg 050608_scott_445x580.jpg Opening Theme.png Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Reed family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane